shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zero Hotaru/Abilities and Powers
Fighting Style While Zero is skilled both armed and unarmed he prefers unarmed combat the most, mixing in alot of unarmed strikes into his swordplay. Written below is a more detailed description of both styles. Unarmed Combat & Sword Arts Zero uses a style he's called White Demon Kempo which combines his unarmed skills, single and dual sword styles, Devil Fruit and Teamwork into a style that promotes both the warrior's code and true fighting power. His unarmed style called Demon Hunting Fist is fast, powerful and dynamic using all forms of attacking ranging from open hand techniques to devastating kicks. Zero personally prefers to fight unarmed complimenting his arm unarmed skills with his Devil Fruit. The unarmed style is based off his home island's form fo fighting Storm Fist which like his own style is fast and powerful but he added his own powerful techniques in to make his own almost totally different style. Zero created the unarmed style to suit his personality and way of life. Zero's sword style is mostly of his own making, which can make it very hard to predict. It is called Demon Hunting Sword and is made up of a variety of attacks ranging from light slashes and stabs to air blade attacks. Zero has made the style to be very hard to predict mixing in unarmed techniques such as kicks, knees, elbows and punches in to catch the enemy off guard. Zero is know for a odd quirk that invovles him taking his scabbard and placing outside the combat zone or stabbing it in the ground (He had experiences where he got it caught in a gap). Zero is also a master at Nitōryū able to use two swords. The style does change much but does add some spinning attacks, which allow him to spin like a top cutting through enemies or battering down an enemy's guard. Defensivly the style is very elegant using parries and blocks that meld with attacks allowing for quick counters and effortless defences. The style is also acrobatic allowing Zero to leap over an enemy landing a slash down their back and continue attacking in a similar manner or defending with rolls, flips and leaps. While his full skill is unknown the members of his crew known as The Hell Born have made several bets. The most popular one is that Zero can match or beat Mihawk and Shanks (in sword combat). They also beleive he can match Jinbe in unarmed combat. Though this may just be idolization due to his skills or overconfidence in their captain Weapon skills Due to Zero's original training in martial arts he is able to weild a long list of weapons. Though he prefers his sword he can use other weapons when needed such as spears for keeping the enemy back or rifles to pick off the enemy from a distance. While these are more situational weapons his skill rarely wavers. Physical Attribute Zero limits his physical abilities most of the time. See White Demon Kempo for more details Strength Zero has incredible strength. When using his full power his strength is enough to throw a Giant over his shoulder with little effort, and cause serious damage with a punch or kick. One of the more impressive bouts of strength was knocking out a large Sea King with one punch not even using full strength (at full strength he could've killed it). Agility Zero's speed, agility and reflexes are amazing, at their peak he can dodge bullet and catch the attacks of weaker enemies with ease and defend himself against faster enemies almost as easy. He can also pull of almost impossible acrobatic feats when either fighting or running from a situation that he needs to avoid. With his Devil Fruit he can increase his speed by tricking gravity and making his body lighter. Endurance Zero's endurance is insane he's able to take immense damage without slowing down by much. The herbs from his homeland also helps his ability to take damage and recover from it. His willpower also accounts to his resistance to damage able to fight through more than physical damage but mental and spiritual damage. He can also spend days awake without problems (Other than the need to nap for longer). Senses & Instinct Zero's senses are inhuman to say the least, as well as his instinct so well he can predict and track someone with ease. This talent makes it near impossible to get away from him. Especially when he's after your bounty. He also uses them in combat using them both to predict the enemy's movements and react before they can. They are so sharp he can avoid bullets with ease (unless it's a huge barrage form alot fo enemies). Weaknesses Despite being immensly powerful in combat Zero has one major weakness. Human nature for example it's human nature not to stop the odd attack or human nature to make a mistake. But Zero is able to make up for these mistakes quickly and effectivly. Another weakness is his loyalty to his friends and innocent people. When he sees either of them in trouble he'll drop his current fight and take the attack without stopping to think. This obviously puts him at risk as it's not a comman thing to see him block during these moments. Weapons Sword Zero's main weapon is Kiba no Ryuu (Fang of the Dragon) an elegant Sword with a chinese dragon shaped hand guard with the top horns of the dragon head acting as the finger guard extending down to half way down the gip, a straight double edged blade and a black katana grip. The blade is immensly sharp able to cut through stone and in extreme cases metal. Due to it's Saijō Ō Wazamono the sword is incredibly durable able to withstand Zero's immense strength and the attacks from powerful enemies without much problem. However over the time skip Kiba no Ryuu was broken, however as Zero was back home at the time he had the shards reforged into a brand new sword named Ōryūga (Royal Dragon Fang). The new blade is the size of a Daito Katana and is rather heavy in comparison to most Katana. This weight adds to the powers of it's attacks. The sheath looks like a black katana sheath but has a 2 inche break near the hilt that exposes the blade edge (but has lips around ti so he does cut his fingers). The sheath is also made of Adam Wood. It also has a clasp that loops over the base of the sword to hold it in due to the gap in the sheath. Short Sword The Short Sword is effectivly a smaller version of The Kiba no Ryuu but is rarely used in combat unless pressed to do so. other than appearence and obvious sharpness not alot is know about this blade. After the time skip he had the sword reforged to match Ryu no Kiba's new appearence. The blade has no real changes except the colour due to the Croshenese forging process. The blade was named Koware ryūge (Broken Dragon Fang) due to it's shorter size as if a Dragon's fang was broken but still used fully. Devil Fruit Foosu Foosu No Mi The Force Force no Mi allows Zero to manipulate things around him or himself allowing him to walk, run or skate on water, walls and ceilings as if they were solid ground. He can also unleash devastating bursts of concussive energy either through a punch, kick or slash of his sword or from a distance like invisible cannon ball. Due to his devil fruit powers being rooted in his mind he doesn't actually need to say the techniques outloud just think them then use them. The only thing this fruit can't move is Seastone due to seastone's ability to nulify Devil Fruit powers. He rarely uses his powers unless pushed to his limit then he'll open up with some massive power. One move he uses mostly when pushed is the Force Force No Cannon Blast where he swings his arms back and punches forward with both at the same time letting two invisible fists (slightly visible if going through a dust cloud or smoke) to hit the target or targets depending on the size of the fists at the same time. Limit 1: Normal everyday limit. This is the basic power output for Zero, when he's not going all out this his level of Devil Fruit power. Limit 2: Doubles his base power level making the attacks denser and faster, it does however make the attacks alittle harder to focus on the target. Liimit 3: Triples the base power does the same as Limit 2 but the attacks are alot harder to focus and have a habit of being larger than intended. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Zero has mastered this Haki to a great degree though he rarely uses it finding the fights he gets into more enjoyable withoutit. The only time he'll really use it is against a truely powerful opponant who can out pace his senses and instincts (He does use it against weaker opponants if he sees great potentual in them). This Haki is linked to both his eyes. Busoshoku Haki Zero has masterful control over this Haki. It proves useful in defending himself from Sea-Stone attacks or other Busoshoku Haki users by canceling their haki out with his own. He does something use it against regular attacks so times. His most famous (and destructive) use of it was sending a cannon ball back to the ship destorying it and destroy several ships behind it. Unlike other users of haki his Busoshoku Haki seems to be linked to his left amber eye. Haoshoku Haki After the time skip Zero discovered and mastered how to effect the will of living creatures. While he rarely uses it he can render specific targets out cold and leave his crew and allies alone. Like his Busoshoku Haki this version is linked to his red right eye. Category:Character Subpages